


Oblivious

by Kingrey



Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, New Dream Appreciation Week, but with added shenanigans, giving the theme I guess you know you're in for a pregnancy reveal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: New Dream Appreciation Week Day Six: We're Having A BabyAnnouncing her pregnancy to Eugene was, to Rapunzel's surprise, the hardest part of the process. Not because he was against it - it was the contrary, really, Eugene was like an excited puppy when they talked about starting a family - but because her husband, as sweet and loving as he could be, was the most oblivious man she had ever met.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749238
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I nearly didn't do today because I had like... Zero idea, but I begged for help on tumblr and the INCREDIBLE dreaming-in-seams gave me a quote that finally gave me inspiration!!
> 
> (seriously go see their work on tumblr it's ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL)

Announcing her pregnancy to Eugene was, to Rapunzel's surprise, the hardest part of the process. Not because he was against it - it was the contrary, really, Eugene was like an excited puppy when they talked about starting a family - but because her husband, as sweet and loving as he could be, was the most oblivious man she had ever met.

Her first attempt had been perfectly planned to be the most beautiful pregnancy reveal ever. She had waited until Eugene's Captain duties were low, had invited him to one of their classical boat date and, with Pascal's help, had bought the cutest little pair of baby shoes that she would give to Eugene as a gift - she thought the gesture adorable, and hoped he would like it too.

"Ah, Sunshine, for me?" Eugene grinned when she handed him the gift, his eyes shining under the moonlight. "You shouldn't have, really!"

He shook the box, trying to guess what was inside it and frowned when he didn't recognise the sound. Rapunzel winked at Pascal when Eugene wasn't looking, giddy and excited for the big reveal. Finally, her husband opened the box and froze, eyes comically wide as he took the little shoes in his hands.

Rapunzel held her breath, letting him time to process, and nearly started to cry when he beamed because _finally_ , he-

"That is such a good idea!" he exclaimed, startling her. "Pascal come here!"

Before the poor chameleon could flee, Eugene grabbed him and struggled against his outraged squeaks to put on the shoes, while Rapunzel could only gap in consternation. She felt like she ought to intervene, to explain the situation but, first, then it wouldn't be the perfect reveal she had planned, and second, Eugene was laughing so hard at Pascal that a tear escaped him.

"That is the greatest gift _ever_ Sunshine!" Eugene cracked up again, so oblivious to Pascal's glare that Rapunzel had to laugh too. "I mean look at him!"

Well. She had to admit Pascal was really cute with the little shoes on, and between her gushing over him and Eugene laughing hard enough for it to hurt, she might have forgotten her original reason for being here.

Her second attempt was more to the point. The shoes had been a cute idea but, obviously, Eugene needed a clear and unmistakable announcement of her pregnancy. She had consulted with Pascal again (once he stopped pouting at her for drawing him in shoes on her mural) and they decided that a banner would be the easiest way.

A huge banner. Spelling "WE'RE HAVING A BABY" in huge letters. There, no mistakes possible.

Maybe it wasn't as cute as the shoes, but Rapunzel painted each letter separately with love and care, and she still imagined Eugene's reaction to be the best. The way he would smile, and probably cry, and certainly hug her… She couldn't wait. She knew he was the sweetest husband and would - soon - be the best father ever, and she couldn't wait to live this new adventure with him.

She only needed to announce it first.

"This is… Perfect!" she nodded, giving Pascal a big thumbs up as she watched over the banner they hung in their room. Eugene would be coming here soon, because she had asked if they could have lunch alone in their room, and he would see the banner and they'll laugh and be happy and-

Someone knocked on the door.

"Rapunzel?" Lance called before she could even begin to frown. "Hope you're decent, I'm coming in!"

Rapunzel froze, sharing an horrified look with Pascal before throwing herself across the room, literally somersaulting above her bed to close the barely opened door on Lance's face.

"You can't!" she yelled, pushing against the door while Pascal was squeaking in panic behind her.

"What? But Rapunzel, this is important!" Lance whined dramatically. "Why won't you let me come in?"

The thing was, Rapunzel wanted Eugene to be the first person to learn about her pregnancy. (Pascal was, technically, the first one to know about it, but Eugene had to be the first _person._ ) Honestly, she wouldn't have to announce it to him at all if she hadn't done the test while he was away on a two days mission with the Guard, because he would have been right there with her otherwise. There wasn't anyone as supportive of her as Eugene was, and she wanted to make this reveal special because she knew they would remember it all their lives. He deserved to be the first to know.

Which was why Lance, of all people, couldn't know now. Rapunzel loved him, really, but he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for more than two minutes. At best.

"You can't Lance," Rapunzel blubbered, waving her hand in Pascal's direction to indicate that he needed to hide the banner as best as he could. "You can't because- because- Pascal's naked!"

Said Pascal squeaked indignantly as she whispered an apology but, at least, that shocked Lance silent for approximately five seconds - a personal record.

"I- I think I can bear the view, Princess," Lance said, pushing the door open right as Pascal finally managed to loosen the banner enough for each letters to fall to the ground in a heap.

She grinned nervously. Pascal grinned nervously. Lance cocked his head and _thankfully_ decided he didn't want to ask. Instead, he asked her about the colour of the shirt he should wear for his next bro date with Eugene, the very important business he absolutely had to consult her about.

"Come _on_ Rapunzel," he pleaded when she threw him out of her room, "you know his tastes, help a friend out! Oh, hi Eugene," he exclaimed, his voice muffled behind the door.

Rapunzel glanced at Pascal in horror, the banner still in a heap on the floor. The chameleon put on his game face, telling her that he would put it all back up if she could distract Eugene long enough.

Thankfully, she knew just the way to do that.

When he opened the door, a smile on his lips, she grabbed his Captain uniform and pulled him in a deep kiss. After a muffled yelp, Eugene melted into it, closing his eyes and his hands going to her hair as he opened his mouth to let her in. She deepened the kiss with a moan, losing herself in the softness of his lips and the warmth of his skin, nearly forgetting her original goal. Gosh, she loved him so much.

Sadly, they had to breathe at some point - but his eyes never left hers, the blush on his cheeks telling her just how much he enjoyed it.

"Well, that's a 'hello' alright Sunshine," he exhaled softly, his hand cupping her cheek. "What gives?"

"I've got a surprise for you," she smiled, and watched as he raised his gaze to the banner she knew was behind her.

She didn't turn around, wanting to see every emotions play up on his face up close. Like in her daydream, his eyes widened and, with the light of the sun, it seemed like they were glowing gold. That, and his still red lips from their kiss, and his mussed up hair - Rapunzel knew she was lucky to have the prettiest husband ever.

Then, he frowned. _That_ wasn't in her daydreams. He glanced at her, then back at the banner, then back at her again, a puzzled look on his face.

"Gain brava… why bee?"

"What?" Rapunzel asked dumbly, before turning around and, sure enough, the banner was reading in brightly painted letters "GAIN BRAVA, WHY BEE".

Pascal was (smartly) trying to hide on the wall and Rapunzel feebly thought that maybe she should have thought that he didn't know how to read.

"I mean, that's a… uhm, good question?" Eugene added awkwardly, putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, even if he wasn't truly sure about what it all meant. "Why bees indeed!"

Instead of trying to salvage this, Rapunzel automatically started to sprout bee facts to try and hide her embarrassment. Eugene played along gracefully, and they still ate lunch so, all in all, it wasn't that bad she guessed.

Okay, so maybe when she said he was oblivious, she forgot she also had her bad luck to thank for the failed reveals.

Her third attempt ended up with Eugene eating the picture she put on a cake, and nearly choking on it. No, she did not want to expand on that. Nor on the fire incident of try five. And _especially not_ on try six. They do not talk about the sixth attempt. _Ever._

Maybe she just wasn't made for grand reveals.

"Hey, Eugene?" she said one night, right before they went to sleep.

"Yeah?" he hummed, slipping into the bed next to her, both of them sitting up and illuminated by the moonlight.

"We're having a baby."

Eugene was going to touch her face with a smile, until the words reached him and he froze. "We- what?"

"We're going to have a baby," Rapunzel repeated gently.

"Together?" 

"I'd hope so," she laughed.

"We- you're pregnant? With a baby?" His voice cracked on the word, and his eyes were shining. "You're- We're- Sunshine!" he beamed, before hugging her so hard she lost her breath - it was okay though, she felt choked up with emotion anyway.

She knew he would be happy, but it felt even better than she imagined. Her heart was fluttering from sheer joy.

Eugene broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders, his smile so big it probably hurt.

"We're having a baby!" he repeated, delighted. "We're gonna be _Moms_! No wait, _Dads_! No wait-!"

Rapunzel interrupted his babblings with a kiss, that he was more than eager to return. His hand went to touch her stomach and she smiled in the kiss, before covering it with her own.

"Are you freaking out?" she whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"Maybe a little?" he exhaled with a laugh. "This is just… incredible. I love you so much, Rapunzel."

"I love you too, Eugene."

"We're gonna be," he said between kisses, both of them under their sheets now, "the best parents ever."

"Hmm the best moms you mean… or was it dads?" Rapunzel smirked.

He groaned, blushing, and she took the opportunity to push him down on the bed and get above him, revelling in the slightly flustered but definitely interested look in her husband's eyes. They had a great night ahead of them.

(Thankfully, Eugene was here in person to freak out with her the day she learnt they were expecting twins. No grand reveal needed.)

**Author's Note:**

> The quote dreaming-in-seams gave me was the "we're gonna be moms! no wait dads! no wait-" I found it so funny and that added with the idea of rapunzel struggling to announce it made this little text! (because I thought, if Eugene had trouble with proposals, maybe Raps could have trouble with this lol)
> 
> I hope you liked it :D
> 
> (oh and if you want dad Eugene feels, I suggest to go listen to Life by Sleeping at Last, it's... really good :') <3)


End file.
